


Leave no man behind

by ArcticSwan



Series: Years of marriage. [11]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Drunken night, Hangover, Hungover, Whump, drunk, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticSwan/pseuds/ArcticSwan
Summary: Nora finds Full Metal and Trent on the couch, the morning after a wet drunken night out.
Relationships: Scott Carter (SEAL Team TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Years of marriage. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136093
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Leave no man behind

“You two look pathetic…” Nora chuckled as she watched her husband and one of his best friends seated on the couch.

From first glance on, she knew a few things. One, they had both been drinking way over their capability yesterday, they probably had a massive hangover. -And if the fact that Trent had one leg rested on one of the back pillows, and her husband having his left arm laying across his abdomen on top of a pillow was any clue, they had probably managed to get more than just a few bruises last night.

Metal scowled up at her through his eyelashes, “Thanks. We know.”

“You look a bit adorable as well…”

“I certainly don’t feel it…” Trent winced.

“-Did you learn anything at least?”

“I’m not 25 anymore…” Metal pouted.

“And?”

“This hurts?” Trent frowned.

Metal nodded in agreement.

“You need anything?”

“A hangover cure?” Metal admitted as he kneaded at his right temple.

“And crutches.” Trent frowned.

“Ice bags?”

“Yeah! Ice bags would be nice.”

Nora nodded, then sat down near her husband, “Can I take a look at that left hand of yours? Seems like it got a bit bloody some time last night…”

Metal glanced down at his palm, then he frowned, “Yeah, I think I fell down some stairs.”

“Metal, respectfully… You suck.”

“Well, obviously you do too…” Metal glanced over at Trent, then winced as his head disagreed with the motion, “How did you hurt your ankle anyway?”

“Tequila?” Trent shrugged a little, “I honestly don’t remember.”

“Scott, this doesn’t look good…” Nora winced as she gently maneuvered her husband’s hand into different positions so she could check it over, “Are you even able to make a fist out of it?”

“Probably. Just don’t want to…” Metal winced as he looked back at her, he wasn’t even sure if his hand or his head was the reason he winced.

“I’ll let you sober up properly, but if your hand and Trent’s ankle aren’t that much better by the evening, you’re both getting X-rays done and checked out by a doctor. None of that macho sailor bullshit.”

“Yes ma’am.” Metal nodded with a guiltily.

“-And I would like to drag you into the guest room. Both of you.” She frowned, “I don’t want to sleep in a bed smelling old drunk tonight.”

Metal nodded, “Yeah.”

Nora looked over at Trent again, “So… You don’t look like you’re in a condition to walk, or hobble along on crutches yet. And _you_ don’t look like you would be much help supporting him…”

“We made it inside…” Trent shrugged, “Still hazy on how, exactly, but… We got inside.”

“How about I call Derek for help?”

“Bad idea.” Metal shook his head, “Last time I remember seeing him, he was slamming Fireball like it was Kool-Aid.”

“So, he’s probably in the same condition as the two of you?”

“Probably.” Trent nodded, “Certainly as hungover. Where did he go, anyway?”

“He better not be passed out on our porch…” Nora sighed and shot Metal a look.

“No?” Metal frowned, “No I think he bailed on us before the bars closed.”

“You’re not sure?”

“There was two-for-one shots, and… I probably shouldn’t have been drinking in the first place yesterday.” Metal squeezed his eyes shut, “They went by quickly once I started.”

Nora sighed. The teasing look which had been in her eyes moments earlier faded and was replaced by a warm and slightly concerned look. “Scott, it’s alright. We all screw up…”

Metal shook his head a little, “I knew better.”

He didn’t have to say the; ‘ _I’m in a rough spot.’_ She understood.

“Well, you earned yourself a hangover which I think is punishment enough, and a bruised and bloody south paw…” she tsked, “Is your head a little… Quieter?”

“Yeah.” He admitted.

“You have to let up on the pressure you’re putting on yourself soon…” She offered up a careful smirk, “It’s getting to you… More often than before.”

“She’s right, you know…”

Metal nodded, “Yeah… I know. But it’s not like I can just let go of every responsibility I have either.”

“No, but… Maybe you could… Step back?” Nora shrugged, “Let some other poor sucker take the reins? Take over with you in the passenger seat, lot smoother than how you became Alpha-1…”

“Yeah, you were tossed into the position.” Trent chuckled a little, then cussed quietly as he realized that any form of laughing would hurt for a few more hours.

“That…” Metal nodded a bit, “That might actually be a good idea.”

“Told you I was smart…” Nora winked, “Now come on… Scott, go to the toilet, then get ready for bed in the guest bedroom. I’m asking Jamie across the street if he can help me get Trent to bed. I don’t want the kids to see you like this, and they’re getting up soon.”

“Yeah, dammit…” Metal nodded, “We should’ve crawled into the guest room straight away…”

“By the looks of you, only one of you would’ve made it…” Nora smirked a little as she looked at them both, “And what is it now? Leave no man behind?”

Metal smirked a bit, “Yeah, something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... Yeah, I kinda made this one of the reasons FM jumped to Bravo...


End file.
